finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Junon Area
The Junon Area is a region of the world map in Final Fantasy VII. It is located on the eastern continent and is the largest of its three regions. It is separated from the other two regions by mountains. The Mythril Mine serves as a link between the Grasslands Area on its eastern side. The in-game World Map has no link between it and the Midgar Area, although it is possible the mountains of the north are traversible as a scene from the game shows characters approaching Midgar from mountains to the north. Junon connects itself with the eastern continent via boats, such as the Cargo Ship, that travel between Junon and Costa del Sol. After crossing the sea the player cannot return until they obtain the Buggy, at which point they can bribe the Cargo Ship workers to smuggle them and their vehicle across the ocean. A small island in Junon's southeast is included in the Junon Area. In the same area is the island that is the Woodlands Area, however the tail of this island that is separated from the rest by mountains is actually part of the Junon Area. The mainlands of Junon is divided into two areas by a stream. The stream cannot be crossed on foot, but the Buggy is capable of crossing it its shallowest points, and the Tiny Bronco can sail up it. Upon Meteorfall, a crater emerges in Junon that cuts off the stream from the ocean and removes the shallows, though the area is still accessible with the Highwind and skilled chocobos. North of the stream, in a mountain adjacent to the northern border mountain is a cave being the Old Man's House. South of the stream is the main portion of the Junon Area. The north of this section contains forests where the Mystery Ninja may reside and the earliest point in which they may be encountered, although many of these forests are destroyed in the forming of the aforementioned crater. In the center of the southern section is Fort Condor, which is surrounded by wasteland due to its Mako Reactor. After the Fort Condor Huge Materia mission, the Condor atop Fort Condor disappears. Tucked away on the coast in the northwest is the region's namesake, Junon. Junon's cannon disappears after the Underwater Reactor Huge Materia mission. By Junon is a bay for Submarines. Chocobos can be encountered on chocobo tracks on the easternmost peninsula. After Diamond Weapon is defeated and North Crater's barrier is destroyed, Ultimate Weapon takes resident above the Junon crater. The Zemzelett has the White Wind enemy skill, although it cannot be obtained without the Manip. ability which the player cannot have on their first visit here, although they can when they get the Buggy. Enemies ;Grassland * Nerosuferoth x2 * Nerosuferoth x2 (Back attack) * Nerosuferoth x3 (Back attack) * Nerosuferoth x2, Formula * Zemzelett * Zemzelett, Nerosuferoth x2 ;Chocobo tracks * Chocobo (L19), Capparwire x3 * Chocobo (L19) (Row 1), Capparwire x2 (Row 1) * Chocobo (L19), Nerosuferoth x2 * Chocobo (L19) (Row 1), Capparwire x2 (Row 2) ;Forest * Formula x3 * Capparwire x2 (Back attack) * Capparwire x5 * Mystery Ninja ;Dirt * Hell Rider VR2 * Formula x2 * Zemzelett * Zemzelett (Back attack) ;Beach * Capparwire x2 * Nerosuferoth x2 * Capparwire x2, Nerosuferoth ;Skies * Ultimate Weapon (Boss) Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII